Rain
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Before Hotarou can leave Chitanda's house it starts to rain and he doesn't have an umbrella with him. His friend offers him to stay at his place and he gladly accepts. What will happen when both are wet from the rain? Hotarou x Satoshi. SMUT


**Hyouka One Shot**

**Hotarou x Satoshi**

_A/N: So I watched the first few episodes of Hyouka and decided to finally write another Fanfiction. I really was inspired and I hope you like it. I wrote Hotarou without the additional "u" because the spelling was different in the subs i saw. The whole idea behind this one was just to break my creational down, so you don't have to expect something epic ^^'.This is starting at the beginning of episode 5 but takes another turn than the original, well obviously. I hope I stayed in character as much as it is possible and I hope you enjoy reading this little piece of my imagination._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka, it would be a completely different story if I did._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Rain **

Hotarou sighs as he looks outside the door of Chitanda's house. Why does it have to rain? He doesn't have his umbrella with him nor a jacket that would save him from the heavy drops. He thinks about staying here, but he doesn't want to waste even more energy keeping up a conversation with Chitanda. The wind is blowing inside the house and he shivers. Damn.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asks and Hotarou sighs ones again. Can't he see that he is trouble because of the rain? Does he really need to explain it to his friend?

"It's the rain, it's troublesome," he mutters and looks back over his shoulder to his friend. Satoshi doesn't have a jacket or an umbrella either. What should they do?

"Chitanda? Do you have an umbrella?" Hotarou asks and the black haired girl looks flustered.

"Ah… N-no, I'm sorry. I forgot mine at school. "

Hotarou feels irritated, why does he have such a bad luck? Satoshi steps to his side and glances out the door.

"We could run through it?" Satoshi says but it sounds more like question than a suggestion.

"That would be of no use, my house is too far away to reach it without using too much energy for the sprint," he mutters and suddenly Satoshi giggles. The dark brown haired boy glares at his friend, does he really have to make fun of his energy preserving?

"Than how about you stay at my place?" Satoshi asks and Hotarou almost jumps in glee that would be perfect! His friend only lives about a kilometre away from Chitanda. They could make it before they were soaked through. Hotarou nods in agreement and they grab their bicycles.

"Bye Chitanda!" Satoshi yells as they already ride their bikes towards the apartment of Satoshi.

The cold raindrops burn on their heated skin and they only go faster than before. In mere minutes they're already at his house. They lock their bikes in front of the apartment complex before they hurry to get inside the warm and dry building. They take the stair to get to the first floor and then enter the first apartment to the right.

They step out of their shoes and Hotarou follows his friend to his room. Before he can sit down on the bed he is stopped by his friend. "Wait, I get you towel," he says and Hotarou nods.

He shuffles uncomfortable realizing how wet and clingy his clothes were. Would Satoshi mind if he would get undressed? He shrugs, because honestly he doesn't care, before he takes of his black jacket. His white shirt follows and just before he can take of his grey undershirt, Satoshi enters.

To his surprise his friends cheeks are getting red and he seemed to be somehow embarrassed. Hotarou is confused, wasn't it normal to see his male friend in an almost undressed state?

"Ah…I-I… H-here" his friend stutters and he accepts the offered towel.

"And you?" Hotarou asks and lifts the grey under shirt over his head.

"I just wanted to grab a change of clothes and then I will get a towel," his friend says and Hotarou just nods. He did understand why his friend wanted to change his clothes, but what he didn't understand was that he was going into the bathroom for it. While his friend is occupied Hotarou slips out of his tide jeans and sits down on the bed. He really was glad that his boxer weren't wet. It would have been awkward to ask his friend for one of his.

He rubs his skin dry and then drabs the towel over his head. His hair would get messy if he didn't dried it properly. He really liked his curls, but in the morning and after a shower they were a mess. He really didn't like to waste energy to take care of his hair in the morning but he was laughed at once he tried to go to school without doing it.

He shakes his head and wonders why Satoshi is taking so long. He thinks about his odd behaviour and can't really relate it to something he did. Satoshi was always flustered when he was with the girls, but he thought that was because he liked one of them. So why was flustered know? Why was he embarrassed? Or wasn't he? Maybe he blushed, because he was somehow attracted? But to him? Hotarou thought about the last few weeks and didn't notice anything unusual. Maybe he was just overthinking things… But ignoring his weird behaviour would take too much energy so he tried once again imagining Chitanda with her curious look…How would Satoshi look like with that expression? He stops and shakes his head. What a ridiculous thought.

Then what if Satoshi was attracted to him? Would he mind? Relationships took an awful lot of energy and he really wasn't into that. But Satoshi liked to spend his, maybe he could get him to do it for him? But wait… was he even interested in a relationship? With a male on top of that? He frowns a little. He never was someone to discriminate same sex relationships but tolerating was something different from having one. He never really was attracted to female or male, maybe he was asexual?

He imagines a naked woman and to his surprise she has the face of Chitanda. Hm… He wasn't aroused, but maybe that was because he didn't like her in that way. Next he imagines a naked boy in his age. A thin but muscular body, with light pink nipples and a normal sized manhood. He blinks away the image when he suddenly imagines that body beneath him, moaning in a familiar voice. But the sound of moaning doesn't disappear with the image, it is quieter but it's still there.

Satoshi? Was he… masturbating? He suddenly blushed at that image. His friend, probably naked, inside the bathroom leaning against the wall while rubbing his length. Hotarou shivers and closes his legs to hide the growing bulge. Damn. Maybe he is just hearing thinks that weren't there, right… He stands up and walks out the room towards the bathroom. He almost knocks but stops when he hears a soft whimper. H-he was right?!

What should he do? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He wasn't supposed to hear him! He wasn't even supposed to stand in front of the bathroom door. He couldn't just open the door tell Satoshi that he knows about his sexual attraction and then just thrust into him. No matter how aroused he was actually getting by his voice. Why did he sound so awful sexy? What to do? His usual motto wasn't any help either. Either he claims his friend as his lover or he just goes back to simply ignoring the fact that he realised something so personal about his friend. Either way he would waste a hell lot of energy.

For once in his life he completely stopped thinking about energy and let his body move on its own. He knocked on the door clearly hearing a startled yelp from inside. "Satoshi? Can I borrow some clothes from you?" he asks knowing all so well that his friend had to be so embarrassed right know, somehow that made him smile.

"Y-Yes…" he gets the weak answer and he just drops the issue.

But before leaving he decides to take the next step. "Are you alright? You are in there for a while now."

"I-I'm alright…Just a moment… I had to take a shower" he answers and Hotarou frowns at that explanation.

"Really? I didn't hear the water running… Oh well, I leave you then" he says walking back to the room.

He opens the wardrobe looking for something to wear when his gaze lands on a box at the bottom. What's that? He bows down and just when he opens it the bathroom door opens and a flushed Satoshi runs inside the room.

"Wait!" he says but it was already too late because Hotarou sees the things inside the box. A bright pink vibrator, some lube, condoms and to his surprise a shirt that he borrowed Satoshi. He blushes as he start to imagine the thinks Satoshi had done with these things.

"I-I…I'm sorry! Please I can explain it!" his friend starts with panic in his voice.

"Explain what? That you have a crush about me and that you masturbate while having me in mind?", Hotarou asks with a voice that can barely hide his own arousal.

"I-I…" Satoshi starts but is silenced by Hotarou's hand.

He looks his friend in the eyes and can see confusion and hope mixed together. He leans forward and replaces his hand with his lips. His brown haired friend is frozen in his place but after a few seconds he moves his lips against Hotarou's.

Satoshi's cheeks are still bright red but Hotarou's figures that he likes his friend like this, it's cute. His lips are soft and are moving wonderful against his own. He doesn't mind spending his energy for such an amazing feeling he thinks and surprises himself. The smaller one opens his lips before Hotarou can even ask for it and the older one smirks. He really knew him much better than he thought. After a few more second which felt like minutes Satoshi stops the kiss and look into his eyes with confusion still visible in it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks in a whisper.

"Can't you figure it out?" Hotarou asks teasingly.

Satoshi shakes his head: "Not really, you know that I don't analyse the data, I only save it."

The dark brown haired boys smirks at his sweet database: "You're unbelievable… ," he mutters before he leans forward to whisper in his ear: "I realized your feelings Satoshi, even before I looked into that box. I could hear you moan, look what you done to me," Hotarou finishes while reaching for Satoshi's hand to press it against his bulge.

The brown eyes grow wide in surprise as he looks down to the pants of his friend. "I…I did this to you?"

"Mhm, will you take responsibility for it?" Hotarou asks in a low sex filled voice.

"I-I…yes", his friend breathes and pushes Hotarou in the direction of his bed.

The taller feels the side of the bed bump into his legs and he sits down on the mattress. His bulge hasn't gone down since he heard him moan and now it started to almost throb painfully. He watches fascinated as the boy lowers himself between his legs and opens his zipper. With a little bit of hesitation Satoshi lets his hand slip under his underwear and grabs his manhood. He gasps as he completely frees it and sees its size. Biting his lip he wonders if he would fit inside him but Hotarou distracts him with a short kiss.

"Relax", he mutters and the younger one nods.

Slowly he moves his hand, salvia already collecting in his mouth. Even though he was doing these things to Hotarou his own breathing was getting faster, his own member getting back to life. He sticks out his tongue to lick from the underside to the tip of Hotarou's member. Carefully he opens his mouth to take in the complete head. He circles his tongue around it while sucking on it. The older one starts to pant under his ministration and leans back to somehow steady himself.

How did he learn to give such a blowjob?, Hotarou wonders. What else does he has in his mind? Did he read about it somewhere? He gasps as Satoshi takes him deeper inside his wonderful mouth. He opens his eyes which he has closed due to the pleasure he was receiving and looks down. His breath hitches as he sees his friend fingering himself while giving the blowjob.

"Fuck Satoshi" Hotarou mutters as he get even more aroused.

"Ready for the next step Hotarou?" Satoshi asks while pumping his stiff member.

"Yes…please", he mutters and Satoshi smiles wickedly at that answer.

The brown haired boy stands up and positions himself in Hotarou's lap. He lifts himself a little, before he grabs Hotarou's member and aligns it with his entrance. The older one notices his nervousness and kisses him to distract him. Satoshi smirks at him for his concern and then suddenly lowers himself in one swift move. Hotarou moans in surprise and Satoshi yelps because it still hurt a little bit.

"Ngh…Ah!" Satoshi moans as he starts to move his hips. He bounces up and down his best friend's shaft while grabbing his shoulder to stabilize himself. He start to pant as the seconds run by. They were getting hot and sweaty. The air was filled with the scent of their sweat and sex.

"Satoshi-ah! Stop…"Hotarou moans and Satoshi does as he is told and looks at him with a puzzled expression.

"L-lay d-down", he manages to say while breathing hard. Once again Satoshi follows his order and position himself on the bed. He spreads his legs and reaches out with his hands.

Hotarou takes his hand and kisses it before he enters his best friend once again. He thrust into him and Satoshi moans even louder than before. With the change in their position he was able to finally find his prostate. Hotarou smirked while Satoshi was going nuts beneath him.

"Ah! Mhm….Hotaro-oh!" Satoshi moans and grabs his shoulders once again: "I'm c-oh-ming"

The older one nods and quickens his pace. He could feel the warmth collecting in his stomach and the all too familiar almost tickling feeling inside his lower region. With one last final thrust he comes deep inside his friend while the other spills his seed on his own stomach.

They're panting, covered in seed and sweat. Hotarou smiles down to his companion, kisses him before he lays down beside him to capture him in his arms. Man, he used up almost everything of his energy, but still he didn't regret doing it.

"That was amazing" Satoshi says and Hotarou nods.

"Maybe next time we can use on of your little toys" Hotarou says teasingly making him blush once more.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
